


女作家

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	女作家

女作家虽然长着男性的身体，内心却是个不折不扣的女人，她担任职业经理人，疯狂地爱着自己的老板。她渴望被他监禁，成为他一人的私有物，她是禁锢在卧室里的小女孩，被他以屠夫看待宰羔羊的眼神凝视，外衣被他拿走。她渴望老板爬进卧室，无度地索求她，她会因为粗暴的插入而流血，她渴望在旁人面前被老板被强制口交，极度羞耻又无法逃离，被精液呛得咳嗽又不得不咽下，她会崩溃大哭自己肮脏，事后却觉察到自己有堕落的潜质。她会幻想自己在昏睡之中陷入歇斯底里的疯狂，于梦游中来到夜间的花园，与所爱之人亭子里野合。当老板引诱她时，仅仅是言语刺激，她就感觉到自己的子宫剧烈颤抖，宫缩的感觉那么真实，她感觉子宫在体腔里狂乱地移动，扰动别的内脏，让她哭泣又崩溃，恍惚之间她意识到，自己并不是真正的女人，她的身体是男性的身体，所以她并没有子宫，这一切都只是她精神的作用，可是子宫的不适感还是那么强烈。  
而且，这其实是近代的一个真实案例，很多年以前真的有过这样一个英语女作家，她的身体是男性的身体，她深爱她的老板，她渴望自己成为他一人的私有物。


End file.
